1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor device manufacturing methods and manufacturing apparatuses.
2. Related Technology
A reinforcing member is adhered to a wiring substrate in a COF (Chip On Film) device that is one form of a semiconductor device. The reinforcing member is to reinforce terminals of a wiring pattern, whereby the terminals can be inserted in a connector. The reinforcing member is attached to a wiring substrate, and then cut together with the wiring substrate in a predetermined shape.
Conventionally, the cutting step is conducted in a single process from one surface side of the wiring substrate. According to this, when a region of the terminals on the wiring substrate is cut, burs may be generated in a direction in which the terminals can be peeled. Or, when the reinforcing member is continuously cut from the inside thereof to the outside, cracks or indents may be generated in a region of the semiconductor device that becomes a final product. It has conventionally been difficult to solve these problems simultaneously.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the reliability concerning semiconductor device manufacturing methods and manufacturing apparatuses.